militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Allyre Sirois
|birth_place=Vonda, Saskatchewan, Canada |death_place=Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada |allegiance= |branch= |serviceyears= |rank= |unit=Special Operations Executive (F section) |commands= |battles= |awards=MBE, Croix de guerre |laterwork=Judge of the Court of Queen's Bench for Saskatchewan }} Allyre Louis Joseph Sirois (25 August 1923 – 8 September 2012) was a Canadian judge of the Court of the Queen's Bench in Saskatchewan, Canada.Canadian Secret Agents in the Second World War (website) accessed 27 Sept. 2009 Wartime experience Sirois was born and raised in Vonda, Saskatchewan during his elementary-school years; his parents were Paul Emile Sirois and Bertha Pion Sirois.Who's Who He was educated in several secondary schools, and enrolled in Toronto's Radio College of Canada (1940–1941). In 1941 he responded to the call to aid Great Britain in World War II by enrolling in the Canadian Army, being assigned to the Signal Corps. In 1943 he was loaned to the War Office (MI5) for espionage duty in Occupied France, primarily owing to his fluency in the French Language. He was an agent in Special Operations Executive's F section and was sent to occupied France as a radio operator under the codename Gustave. Operating from Angoulême, he organised 24 arms drops and the bombing of Angoulême.http://eric.hurtebis.chez-alice.fr/bombarde.htm He returned to Saskatchewan shortly before Christmas 1944.[http://www.usask.ca/alumni/alumnisite/publications/green_white/issues/fall2005/fall2005.pdf Green & White (Univ of Sask. alumni magazine, Fall 2005 issue; p. 12)] accessed 27 Sept. 2009 Education and career Sirois enrolled in the University of Saskatchewan and graduated Bachelor of Arts in 1948 and Bachelor of Laws in 1950.http://www.usask.ca/alumni/alumnisite/publications/green_white/issues/fall2005/fall2005.pdf He passed the Bar in 1951, and practiced as an attorney in Gravelbourg, Saskatchewan from 1951 until 1964, when he was appointed to the Bench. Sirois retired from the Bench in 1998. He lived in Saskatoon after retiring. Personal life Sirois was active in the community. He was president of the Gravelbourg School Board for 10 years (1953–1963), president of the ACFC, the national network of French-language theaters (1963-1963),La Troupe du Jour website (in French), accessed 27 Sept. 2009 served as fundraising co-chair of the La Troupe du Jour finance campaign to erect a performing studio, and served on several other municipal boards.Who's Who Sirois married Madeline Anne Marie Ehman on 14 September 1948; she preceded him in death. During their marriage they had six children, Valerie, Richard, Guy, Marianne, Lisa and Norman. Professional controversy On 26 September 1996 an investigation began into remarks he had made at a bail hearing apparently blaming a woman for the physical assault her former partner inflicted on her (after being beaten by a boyfriend because she failed to get up and hand him the TV remote), he is reported to have remarked that "it takes two to tango", and having in 1993 referred to prostitutes as belonging to "a different caste". He was also derided in a newspaper article for stating in 1992 that a female who had been assaulted when she was 12 years old that she bore some responsibility for the incident.[http://fact.on.ca/newpaper/gm99031d.htm Sandra Martin, Stupid Judge Tricks], The Globe and Mail, 13 March 1997, website accessed 27 Sept. 2009 Recognition For his service behind the lines in World War II, Sirois received three distinguished honors: *UK : member of the Order of the British Empire (MBE) * France : Croix de guerre 1939-1945 (CG) with palms. * Town of Angoulême : Medal and honorary diploma of the town of Angoulême References * Documentary [http://archives.radio-canada.ca/guerres_conflits/securite_nationale/dossiers/1500-10143/ Allyre Sirois, opérateur radio], narrated by Guy Gendron, directed by Louise Lemelin, Radio-Canada, 1994. Sirois participates, along with Vera Atkins and Roger Landes, also in SOE. *http://archives.cbc.ca/500f.asp?id=0-9-1500-10143&wm6=1 Category:1923 births Category:2012 deaths Category:Special Operations Executive personnel Category:Members of the Order of the British Empire Category:Légion d'honneur recipients Category:Judges in Saskatchewan Category:University of Saskatchewan alumni Category:Recipients of the Croix de guerre (France) Category:Fransaskois people Category:People from Gravelbourg, Saskatchewan